


I Know You Know

by PapayaK



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapayaK/pseuds/PapayaK
Summary: A missing scene for the end of the Pilot.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	I Know You Know

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - This is something that came to me while I was re-watching the pilot. I don't know if this is right— or what the writers had in mind— but I just always felt that Karen knew more than she was letting on. She's a smart lady.  
> This is un-beta-ed, all mistakes are mine.  
> I get no financial benefit from this.

oO0Oo  
I know you know that I'm not telling the truth, I know you know.  
oO0Oo

"Hello, Mr. Spencer," Interim Chief Karen Vick smiled, stood and came around her desk to shake Henry's hand. "Thanks for coming in." She briefly shook her head, "I have to confess, it seems really strange to call you 'mister.'"

Henry returned the smile, "Then call me Henry, Karen, we've known each other for too long."

She relaxed and her smile warmed several degrees, "I was hoping you'd say that. I feel the same way. You were the best teacher I ever had— and a good friend. I was saddened when I heard you retired. Coming back to Santa Barbara, I was looking forward to working with you again."

They smiled for a moment; friendship rekindled.

"And now you're the chief!" Henry congratulated her. "I can't say I'm surprised. The position is well deserved."

She tilted her head ruefully, "Interim Chief…"

"Ack," Henry said dismissively, waving a hand, "That won't be for long. You are exactly what they need around here. And remember, I know what I'm talking about."

"Mmm, I'm glad you think so," she murmured, "Have a seat," Karen suggested, gesturing towards the chairs that faced her desk. "I have to confess, I didn't ask you here just to catch up," she turned serious as they both sat down.

Henry tried to hide his sudden discomfort as he sat. Here it was: This had to be about Shawn.  
How far was he willing to go to protect his son?  
Was he willing to lie? To a friend? To the police? How much was he willing to risk personally? If Shawn was found out, Henry could be arrested for aiding and abetting. He could be considered an accomplice.

On the other hand, what about Shawn?  
Henry had seen the truth in his eyes when he'd said, 'This time it's different,'— 'I'm good at this,'— 'I'm sharper than I've ever been.' He'd said Henry should be thrilled that he'd finally found a way to use his special gift, and he hated to admit it, but he was.  
He was thrilled.  
He was proud— not that he'd ever tell Shawn.  
Obviously.

But now it was moment-of-truth time.  
"This is about Shawn, isn't it?" he asked, warily.

She met his gaze, nodding slowly, "He's been causing quite a stir around here."

Henry fidgeted and looked away, "Karen, I— Shawn is—"

Then she showed exactly why she was well qualified to run this department. She smiled a little and spoke very plainly, "Henry, I know you don't believe in psychics any more than I do."

He looked up and met her eyes warily. She knew. She already knew Shawn was lying. And she knew he knew. Would she prosecute? It looked like his son had finally found a way to settle down and actually make a contribution to society— to be a cop in action, if not in fact. What would happen to Shawn now? Should he protest? Should he try to convince her?

She smiled a little more, and this time there was a hint of conspiracy in her smile, "Whether or not he is actually psychic is not what concerns me. What I really need to know is…" she paused, took her swollen ankles off the pillow, and leaned forward to rest her elbows on her desk. She studied his expression for a moment before she asked, "Just how good is he? Can he actually do this? What he did this week… It was just incredible! Is this a fluke?" She tilted her head, and lost her smile "Or is this who he is?" She needed to know, "Can he keep it up in the long run?"

With a deep breath at least partially born of relief, Henry sat back in his chair and really gave her questions some thought. He rubbed a hand over his mouth.

Karen's situation was precarious. If she didn't show she was capable, the powers that be could replace her in a second. Having Shawn there to boost her success rate would be a huge help.

On the other hand, if Shawn was ever found out, she would look like an absolute idiot and could possibly face prosecution herself. If Shawn's lie was discovered, she would be permanently branded either an accessory to a crime or a fool — probably both.

Putting Shawn on her speed dial meant taking a huge risk.

Then Henry thought about Shawn. He thought about everything he had taught him over the years, everything he knew, everything he'd proven he could do. Henry had followed the McCallum kidnapping case closely. He had been amazed and impressed at how Shawn had been able to solve it.

Of course the one thing that Shawn had never demonstrated was staying power. Karen's concern was valid. But this was different. This wasn't just something Shawn was doing for fun. This was who Shawn was. Deep in his heart and soul he was a detective.

Henry also remembered something he hadn't felt during the McCallum case: surprise. He realized he was completely confident in Shawn's abilities.

And if there was one thing Shawn was good at— it was lying.

Finally, he looked up, met her gaze evenly, and spoke with confidence, "Yes. Yes, I believe he can."

She looked at him a beat longer, considering. Then she sat back, somewhat relieved, "Well, we better get our stories straight then." Her smile turned more natural, "So I hear your son is psychic?"

"Yes," Henry replied, playing along, "He started to show signs of his gift about the time he turned eighteen"

"Really?"

"But Karen, you should be prepared," Henry cocked an eyebrow at her, "He's not easy to handle. He gets these crazy ideas and—"

Karen almost laughed, "I think I can handle him. Remember — I learned from the best."

Suddenly the door was pulled open forcefully, surprising them both, "There she is…" Shawn's voice came from over Henry's shoulder and he tried not to snicker as he watched Karen's face change instantly from conspiratorial to anger. She missed her chance on stage, Henry thought.

"Don't ever walk into my office without knocking!"

Henry listened to Shawn's response and tried to school his features.

"I'm sorry, I got excited."

"You know what I'll do to you?"

"Yes."

"You do?"

"I'm a psychic."

Henry covered his grin with his hand, thankful he was still out of sight. He knew her anger was for his benefit. She was proving that she would have no trouble handling one rather erratic 'psychic.'

Karen couldn't completely hide her smile at his obvious 'sincerity.' Henry was right. Shawn would be able to maintain this illusion with no problems whatsoever. "I'm just finishing up in here, I'll be with you in a moment." She gestured outside.

But Henry couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to see the look on Shawn's face when he realized to whom the chief of police had been speaking, "That's all right, Karen, I've gotta get going anyway."

"Thank you very much for coming down," She shook his hand warmly while Shawn looked on, "You've been a big help."

Then Henry had to leave before he started to laugh at Shawn's carefully schooled features, "Son."

"Dad!"

Henry allowed himself to grin as he walked away. He barely resisted the urge to look back at Shawn's expression.

He was very glad that Karen Vick was in charge.

And he was certain that the next few months were going to be very, very interesting.

oO0Oo  
End  
oO0Oo

Let me know what you thought…

**Author's Note:**

> (btw, I know that charges would not be brought against anyone except Shawn (and possibly Gus), but at this point in the Psych universe, this was all new - I'm going with the idea that no one had really researched the legal ramifications yet.)


End file.
